The problem of coffee filters of this type is that the remainder of the boiling water only flows off from the filter in drips. In order not unnecessarily to lengthen the time taken by the filtering process, it would be desirable to be able to terminate the filtering process after most of the boiling water has passed through and to collect the filtrate dripping off the filter.